<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Death We'll Be Together by RlPVIP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618634">In Death We'll Be Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlPVIP/pseuds/RlPVIP'>RlPVIP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Valley of the End, but also open ending, no beta we die as women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlPVIP/pseuds/RlPVIP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his blade pierced through Madara's chest, Hashirama couldn't close his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Death We'll Be Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one was my first hashimada fic back in 2018 and also my first translation so i'm sorry if it's really bad &gt;&lt;<br/>(it was originally posted on spirit fanfiction in portuguese)<br/>i wrote it after a twitter discussion about hashirama's death and that's how i think he died<br/>hope you enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his blade pierced through Madara's chest, Hashirama couldn't close his eyes.</p><p>He had his eyes open and could see Madara's lifeless body reaching the river below his feet with a wet sound.</p><p>The river where they first saw each other, where they shared so many dreams, where they made many promises. The river where now laid the inert and cold body of his lover.</p><p>The man couldn't stand up for long. He collapsed into the weak current, ending up next to the man he had killed. Next to Madara, where he always wanted to be. The rain fell cold over his face, mixing with the burning tears that fell from his eyes. Just like the hot blood that flowed through Madara's frigid body. He observed the man by his side for a while, gently stroking his cheeks. Madara's beautiful face used to have a tanned complexion and rosy cheeks, but now it was as pale as the moon. His body was as cold as the waters he laid in. As cold as the sharp wind of that mournful night that took away the love of a lifetime. As cold as Hashirama felt inside.</p><p>The man stood up, carrying in his arms the lifeless body of his beloved. He wouldn't leave him there for the filthy, dirty animals that would turn his body into a hideous carcass. He would give him a dignified ending, in the place that their dreams built . He'd lay him in a nice coffin, cover him with flowers and make him a beautiful burial in a beautiful, quiet place. Maybe that would take away some of the guilt he felt for handing the man into the arms of death.</p><p>When Hashirama arrived in the village with Madara in his arms, he was greeted by applauses and praises.</p><p>"We're finally free from this monster! Thank you so much, Hokage-sama!"</p><p>"The end of the greatest evil of our village, we will toast to this achievement!"</p><p>"I knew this barbarian wouldn't stand a chance against you, Hokage-sama! I never trusted that monster!"</p><p>Hashirama went straight through the roaring crowd, without even casting a single glance at all those insolent ingrates. How could they not see that this village was Madara's work as much as it was his? How could they not see the wonderful man Madara was? They never gave Madara a chance, and the ignorance of all these bastards led to it. And for taking away his lover, Hashirama would never forgive them.</p><p>Hashirama walked to the top of the Hokage cliff, where they discovered the village, and laid the cold, pale body of his beloved on the rain-soaked grass. Forming symbols with his hands, Hashirama made a coffin with his mokuton, soon placing Madara inside it. He spent the rest of the night searching for and picking the most beautiful flowers he found and decorating where Madara's body rested. </p><p>When he was on his way home, he announced to everyone in the village that Madara Uchiha's funeral would be the next day, early in the morning, and that he would be waiting for everyone there, to honor the life and achievements of the great man Uchiha Madara was.</p><p>The next morning no one showed up. Not even the shinobis of the Uchiha clan. Just Hashirama, holding a bouquet of flowers, with tears wetting his face and an unbearable pain in his chest. He spent all day there. Picking more flowers to adorn the bed where Madara would rest in his eternal sleep. And through the tears, he begged the dead body for forgiveness, so many times he could hardly count.</p><p>And so his day passed, until at the end of that rainy and gloomy night, he heard a murmur, in the midst of his desperate crying.</p><p>"Hashirama," called the man on the other side. Face marked by scars and white hair flying in all directions with the wild winds of the place. "let's go home." He announced. Not as a request, as an order. Although younger, Tobirama always felt that he should take care of his older brother, as he was so easily controlled by his emotions. "Tomorrow you'll have many duties to fulfill as the Hokage. I have postponed them for today, in respect of your loss, but you still have a village to rule."</p><p>Hashirama just nodded, said goodbye to his lover's body and, with tears still running down his face, followed his brother home.</p><p>That night, Hashirama was unable to fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Madara's pale face. Madara's lips that had such a beautiful smile, always directed at him, were now blue and broken. His eyes, that when looking at his, carried so much love, were now dead and dull. His hands that were so warm when they roamed down his body and so delicate when he stroked his hair, were now cold and motionless. Madara's heart, which was only his, was not beating anymore. Madara's soul, which was half his, would not accompany him again.</p><p>And so days, nights, weeks passed. And finally, a month had gone by. And the mourning was heavy. It weighed so hard that Hashirama could no longer carry it. The village was not the same without Madara. Life was worthless without Madara. Hashirama was not whole without Madara, and what is the use of someone in half?</p><p>What is my body for if not to lie down next to yours?</p><p>What is my heart for if not to beat for you?</p><p>What is my soul for if not to complete yours?</p><p>What is my life for if not to live by your side?</p><p>What am I for if not to love you?</p><p>And with those thoughts in mind, Hashirama faced the river that runned calmly several meters below the cliff where he was standing.</p><p>That place brought so many memories. Their first meetings, their best moments, their goodbye. Where Hashirama saw him for the first and the last time. Where Hashirama's will of fire was born and also where it died. Where he won a reason to fight, and where he was careless enough to lose it a few years later.</p><p>"I have always loved you, Madara." He whispered, facing the calm waters. "Even before I met you, I loved you." He smiled as tears flowed over his face. "In this life, and in all others, I will always love you."</p><p>After uttering the passionate words to the wind, Hashirama took a step towards his end.</p><p>With a crash, the man's body hitted the various rocks that emerged from the water, spreading blood all over the place. His blood was easily carried away by the current, and soon the sorrowful and gloomy scene would attract the inhabitants of the village. The First Hokage's suicide.</p><p>Skinny and disgusting animals were already gathering around the place, attracted by the smell of dead meat. They grunted and roared at each other, fighting over the dead body. They nibbled and nudged the cold skin of the man who laid motionless and completely disfigured over the rocks. Cold skin that was once home to such a warm soul, so full of life, love, hopes, dreams. Now only a carcass that would serve as food for the hungry beasts.</p><p>His body was now dead, but his soul would always search for the soul of his beloved, as his love goes far beyond life, far beyond matter.</p><p>And now, that Hashirama's and Madara's bodies were just bones and cold flesh under the soil, their souls could find each other in a better place to, perhaps, live in death a love that life had allowed to die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's It! thanks for reading and let me know if there's any mistakes in the translation ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>